The present invention relates to tuning apparatus for musical instruments, and particularly to such apparatus capable of producing accurate tuning results with a minimum of equipment bulk and expense.
Numbers of devices have been proposed for tuning musical instruments such as guitars, so such an instrument can be accurately tuned by other than a skilled musician or without requiring a lengthy comparison. Much of the equipment proposed has, however, required a certain amount of musical and/or electronic skill in its operation, or it has been relatively inaccurate in tuning results. Oscilloscope circuitry on the one hand, is capable of comparing a given sound input with a frequency standard, but the bulky equipment and expense involved makes it unsuitable for ready, portable use. On the other hand, some small tuning devices are capable of tuning an instrument within certain tolerances, but real accuracy of tuning remains in question.